


Your Touch

by Mikki19



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Incest, Mates, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, True Mates, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikki19/pseuds/Mikki19
Summary: Just a smutty one shot between Klaus and Pia. No plot. Just filth.
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Your Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written smuttier things in a long while, and this idea came to my head, so here I am just exercising my writing techniques to see if I can still do it. Hope you enjoy haha!  
> I’ve uploaded this as a one-shot just to see how this will be received and if people want these kinds of scenes included in TH.  
> Have a lovely day,  
> Michaela

**SUMMER 997AD**

“Yes, Esther. Is there anything else?”

“Can you check on Niklaus for me? He was only supposed to be checking on the horses but he’s been quite a while.”

“Of course.” Pia smiled at little Henrik before leaving the longhouse. She rounded the building to where the animals were stowed away in the stables. The gate opened with a creak as she stepped inside. “Niko?” Pia’s soft voice rang out but she could see nothing of the boy in question. She patted one of the horses that approached her before looking behind some of the many stacks of hay. “This isn’t fu-” A gasp left her lips as she grabbed was from behind and pressed into one of the walls. Mischievous blue eyes sparkled in front of her as she hit the boy on the shoulder.

“You should have seen your face!” Niklaus laughed as Pia held a hand to her chest and glared at him.

“That was not funny!” He reached to touch her cheek but laughed harder as she smacked his hand away. Pia glanced to the side and checked no one could see his antics. She had become suspicious as of late that someone had found out their secret, but Nik had reassured her that she was just paranoid. “Your mother wishes for you to come inside. It will be dark soon.” Pia gestured to the slowly setting sun.

“What if I do not want to go inside yet?” Pia gasped as his leg slid in between hers; his hands coming to either side of her head.

“T-then you shall deal wit-” Another sharp intake of breath made Niklaus smirk as he moved his leg higher; his thigh connecting with her warmth making her eyes flutter shut for a moment. “Stop i-” Again her protests were stopped short as he steadily moved his leg back and forth a little; revelling in her deep sigh and how she moved up the wall a little with his motions.

“Stop?” He leant his head down and whispered against her mouth. “I do not think you wish to stop, dear one. Ah, you feel so warm and inviting…” It made it easier for them to feel each other as the hot summer meant that their clothes were a bit thinner to combat the heat. His hands slowly grabbed the bottom of her dress and he bunched the fabric in his hands to reveal her legs to him. Pia held onto his shoulders to keep herself steady as his leg forced her on to the tips of her toes.

“We must-” Pia moaned as his breeches created a delightful friction across her most sensitive area. Despite her protests, she did not push her lover away. Nik put his forehead against hers and smiled as her wetness began to seep onto his leg. He carefully pushed one hand under her dress and stroked his fingers across her slit, pressing his hips against hers to keep her pushed into the wall. His free hand gently grabbed her neck to hold her in place; his lips crashing into hers instantly. He swallowed her moans as he rubbed her clit insistently. Small growls left Niklaus as he pushed his tongue into her mouth and asserted his dominance when she tried to take control. Pia broke apart from the kiss and bit her lip as she felt her climax approaching. Her hips rocked against his to gain more friction.

“Let go, darling. Let go.” He pushed her head back up with the hand around her throat. A tear dripped down her face as the pleasure became all too much and she moaned as white hot pleasure erupted from her body. Niklaus didn’t stop his assault on her clit and quickly slipped two fingers inside; his grin widened as he felt her convulsing around his digits.

“Stop-” She couldn’t take anymore. She needed him to stop.

“No.” He said firmly and carried on his ministrations despite her pleas. Her body continued to shudder as his thumb ran circles around her warm nub. She shook her head and clenched her eyes tight shut as she fought to not scream her pleasure so the world could hear. “Again.” He growled when she shook her head and increased the pressure on her throat just a little. His mouth brushed against hers as he smiled and snarled quietly against her lips. “ **Again**.” Her eyes snapped open and locked onto his as her body acquiesced to his command. A silent scream left her mouth as she felt that liquid pleasure overflowing from her body once more.

Pia barely had time to plead for him stop before he pulled her to the ground and pushed her skirts up around her hips. A low rumble came from his chest as her glossy eyes looked up at him. He quickly unlaced his breeches and slammed into her welcoming body right up to the hilt. “Oh, Niko.” She moaned as he moved one of her legs over his shoulders and gave a deep thrust.

“Mine.” He slanted his lips over hers to smother her cries as he kept up a rapid pace; a voice in his mind echoing for him to claim what was his. Pia moved her hands into his hair and pulled as her body began to shudder once again. It was like he was made for her; her body responded to him in a way she thought unnatural. Her entire body felt like it was filled with fire as he ripped his mouth from hers and growled. Her legs wrapped around his waist as his pace quickened. His hips crashed into hers with reckless abandon as he felt his own release approaching.

“Nik… I can’t…” Pia whimpered as his hand remained on her neck, his pressure unrelenting and firm.

“You will.” He left no room for argument. His entire body felt like it had been taken over by an animal as she sobbed in pleasure from his rough handling of her. “Again.” He snarled at her, smirking as her body reacted on instinct to his command. The feeling of her squeezing the life from him made his own climax tumble over him. He smothered his moans against her clavicle and crushed his body into hers one last time as he spilt his load inside of her. Unable to keep himself laying over her, he gripped the backs of her thighs and sat backwards so that she was in his lap, his length still buried inside her. They stayed pressed together for a few minutes as their breathing returned to normal. Pia pressed her forehead to his and gently kissed his mouth with shaking lips. Her entire body felt numb. She wasn’t sure if she’d be able to walk back into the longhouse at this rate.

“Yours.” She muttered completely exhausted.

“Mine.” He replied with a smile, his hand stroking through her hair slowly.

* * *

_I'm thinking you and I  
Should roll the dice, get lost in love forever  
'Cause I'm feeling intoxicated  
I wanna taste the air that you've been breathing_

_So haunt me, and feel me  
I've been waiting for your touch  
Your beauty consumes me  
I never loved someone so  
So haunt me, and feel me  
I've been waiting for your touch  
Your beauty consumes me  
I never loved someone so_

_\---Your Touch by Blake Lewis---_


End file.
